


Pretty Kitty

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Who's a pretty kitty?





	

~ Pretty Kitty ~

"Who's a pretty kitty? Yes, you are. Yes, you are!"

Mrs. Norris meowed pitifully as Percy Weasley buried his face in her fur and nuzzled her mercilessly.

She tried to scratch him but he had used a keep-claws-retracted curse on her when he'd caught her.

"Pretty... wait, what am I doing?"

Percy abruptly dropped the cat as he came back to his senses. Mrs. Norris promptly scurried off to fetch her master so that she could avenge the indignity that had been visited upon her by the horrible child.

"Oh, I am going to _kill_ Fred and George for using me as a test subject for their experimental love potions!"

~ end ~


End file.
